Liam and Selim first kiss
by Multifandomemonster5
Summary: This is a drabble for my ocxselim.


**Liam and Selim first kiss**

Finally getting off the train in central Liam stretched backwards. Now 15 years old the teen hadn't even told Ed and Al he'd be up here. He was up here for something different this time. Someone very special he had met not long after the promised day. Someone who had been a homunculus called Pride.

He looked around until he saw the waving Selim Bradly. Quickly Liam made his way to the love of his life. He hadn't been able to process quite right since he relized today was their five year anniversary. He felt bad because they had to rely on letters and unheard phone calls to keep their secret a secret. Neither was ready to come out about this.

"Selim!" Liam hugged his boyfriend with a smile. "Happy five year anniversary." He whispered into his ear making sure no one else could hear.

"Liam I couldn't wait to see you, I've been waiting here since last night." Selim chuckles returning the same message in the same fashion.

"Come on, I have a special place reserved for us." Selim says pulling Liam after him.

"Ok Selim I'm coming." Liam can't help but feel the happiness and excitement of this day was far better than he'd ever imagined could exist until he met Selim.

They hurried through the streets of central towards a now signature route of the two. They had used it ever since their first date. As they approached a mansion Liam knew what selim had secured.

They were welcomed by an old friend of Ed and Al's. Major Armstrong.

"Good evening Major Armstrong sir!" The boys greet together.

"Good evening Liam and Selim. I have all the arangements for your romantic night together. I guess you still haven't told everyone else about this have you?"

"Not yet sir, but we plan on telling Ed, Al, and Winry soon. They deserve to know, everyone does. I'm just nervouse about how they'll react." Liam looked seriously scarred but he squeezed Selim's hand for comfort.

"Come out to them at your own pace Liam, they'll accept it I promise. I see they will except it with my ability to see close family bonds. This ability has been passed down the Armstrong family line for generations!" Major Armstrong wasted no movement with this.

Both boys laugh before heading inside. Once inside they are served a nice private romantic dinner.

"Selim, it's been five years, I wanted to make this night special." Liam didn't care if for two of those years Selim's love may have been fake. It felt real to him, so he ignored the fact his lover was a homunculus. He then hands Selim a box of chocolates and a teddy bear.

"Oh Liam, you're so sweet." Selim happily took the items. "I love you so much. I'll never hurt you I promise." Selim could never say it enough so he said it every opertunity he had.

"Here I got you something to." Selim then pulls out a small ring with an emerald on it. "It's a promise ring. It's the best I can do untill we're old enough to get married for real." He then goes over to Liam and slips the ring gentally over his finger.

"Oh Selim I love it!" Liam smiles and begins to move his lips closer to the other boy.

Selim could tell Liam was nervous, but Selim was a nervous wreck. Slowly their lips inched together. Both boys nervous this being their very first kiss.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity to the boys their lips touched. A warm feeling shot through them. It was the warmth of their love.

Afterwards they finished their dinner in silence. Once they were done they were escorted to their room for the evening.

They had shared a bed several times before but kept from having sex. They were now. They just layed their enjoying each other's company.

Liam always felt like a girl when they shared the bed, but he enjoyed being in Selim's arms so that was ok. He loved the way Selim played with his hair.

"Selim….." He said finally breaking the silence.

"Yes Liam?" Selim was a little confused but that was ok, Liam's needs came first.

"I want you to know my body is ready. If you ever want to it's yours." LIam blushed at his sudden anouncement but he felt better now.

"Is that so?" Selim chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind my love." He then kissed Liam's forehead. "Now good night Liam. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Selim. I can't wait for tomarrow morning. I'll get to see your face at sunrise." He kissed Selim's cheek. And the boys quitley driffted off to sleep.


End file.
